1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for illuminating a registration or origin corner as well as providing an orientation indication for placement of media on a flatbed scanner. More specifically, the present invention provides an illuminated registration corner on a flatbed scanner which indicates both the orientation of the media being scanned and the location for placement of the media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanners are used to scan a target image from target media and create scanned image data which can be displayed on a computer monitor, which can be used by a computer program, which can be printed, which can be faxed, etc. Scanned image data may be saved to memory or a magnetic or optical drive, or other fixed or removable memory device. Scanning devices may be packaged in a stand-alone housing or as part of a multi-function peripheral, including a printing component to perform scanning as well as standard copying functions.
Scanners typically include a housing aperture defined by an edge wherein a platen is located. Target media is positioned on the platen for scanning of the target image, which may comprise text, image, or both, by a scanbar. Depending on the positioning of the scanbar relative to the platen, the platen can be transparent where the scanbar is beneath the platen or can be solid where the scanbar is above the platen. For a typical flatbed scanner, the scanbar will be below the platen, which will have a transparent section to allow for the scan operation.
In a conventional flatbed scanning operation a user must position the target media on the platen at a registration corner and further must properly orient the target media within that registration corner. Such positioning and orientation is particularly important when the target media is a photograph, such as a 4″×6″ photograph, and a subsequent reproduction photograph is being formed, for example, by a printing component of a multi-function peripheral device. Users often have difficulty determining where to position the photograph and further which direction to orient the photograph in the registration corner, both of which are essential to proper reproduction of the photograph.
Improper alignment of the target media can result in an improper scan which requires the user to replace the target media in a proper location or orientation, or both, and re-scan the target media. This is time consuming and wastes resources, both of which are undesirable.
Various solutions have attempted to correct problems of improper positioning and orientation. One solution has been to locate reference marks along the scanner top cover adjacent the platen. Such reference marks may be molded or screen printed on the scanner top cover along the edge of the platen and may indicate a plurality of media sizes, for example 8½″×11″, A4, A6, legal size, etc. and further indicate the appropriate orientation of the target media being placed on the platen. However, when molded, such reference marks are often the same color as the surrounding plastic and therefore are difficult to perceive and distinguish from the adjacent material. Further, when such marks are screen printed, they tend to wear off with use and therefore become either very light or absent from the scanner top cover. In another attempted improvement, the reference marks have been molded and screen printed, however, the screen printing often wears leaving the problem of the molded reference mark alone, as mentioned previously. In yet a further attempt to improve the use of flatbed scanners and copiers, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been disposed beneath the scanner top cover causing illumination of the reference marks below. However, due to the use of numerous reference marks for various page sizes, numerous LEDs have been utilized which is costly to a manufacturer and ultimately to the consumer. In short, this is not a cost effective solution.
Alternate solutions include the use of flashing lights on a control panel to indicate to a user that a target media is improperly positioned or oriented. However, such an implementation requires that a user memorize flashing patterns and corresponding error codes or always maintain a user manual at the scanner or copier. Such solution is also not effective and therefore alternative corrective measures are required to ease use and indicate to a user the proper position and orientation of a target media being scanned.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that an apparatus is required which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and deficiencies.